


结

by cyan_yaku



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2
Genre: ABO, F/M, Female Alpha, Male Omega
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan_yaku/pseuds/cyan_yaku
Summary: 读卖diy+雪读女A男O预警就是搞读卖！





	结

**Author's Note:**

> 读卖diy+雪读  
女A男O预警  
就是搞读卖！

……该死，为什么偏偏是这种时候？  
读卖的手打翻了书桌上的文件座，金属在瓷砖上敲出一声响亮到刺耳的“哐当”。他腿一软，一只手撑住书桌，掏出手机颤颤巍巍地点开唯一的紧急联系人。  
“您拨的电话无人接听……”  
读卖日经深吸一口气，差点把手机摔飞出去。但他还尚存理智，他转了语音信箱，尽量用平常的声音说话，尽管他的喉咙已经开始发干：“知惠袋，紧急情况，比赛结束后来我公寓找我。”  
挂断电话后他把手机扔上了床，而后整个人瘫在了地砖上。衬衫已经被汗水浸湿，他知道内裤也是湿透的。因为苦橙花轻快而略带微苦的信息素已经充溢了整个房间，连带着他本人也被这从自己体内产生的信息素冲得浑浑噩噩。读卖日经靠着床边够到床头柜前，拉开从上往下数的第三个抽屉，幸好那白色的小药片还剩下两片。他把剩下的两片抑制剂放进嘴里，勉强站起来，给自己倒了一杯水。  
好在抑制剂还是有点成效。读卖日经的脑袋有些昏沉，幸好四肢总还在掌控之中，只是那浓郁到几乎有些腻的味道依旧在无孔不入地侵蚀着他的神经。真是奇怪，明明是自己产生的信息素，竟然还能对自己起作用，造物主这混蛋……  
他解开塞在领口的丝巾，连带着脱下的马甲一起扔到地上。腰带，长裤，碍事的拖鞋，全被他踢到一边去。读卖日经发出一声轻喘，稍作迟疑，然后指尖勾住湿透的平角裤一直褪到脚趾尖。他甩开内裤，倒在沙发里，几乎以蜷缩的状态将自己圈在沙发的一角。半透明的体液从铃口和穴口流出来，在发红的皮肤上挂出可怜的痕迹。  
他几乎可以想见自己现在的状况有多糟糕。不如说，如果这种状况被别人看见……可真是个大新闻，连他自己都不得不承认这一点。  
读卖日经，现年19岁，对外称男性beta，实际上是男性omega。他的分化期来得要迟，在16岁才堪堪出现。幸好那时他和知惠袋雪花——他的同学兼好友在一起。女性alpha受到信息素的影响要比男性alpha小得多，她帮他做了临时标记。  
从此开始直到现在，读卖都依靠着抑制剂和知惠袋的临时标记度过发情期。抑制剂的作用越来越小，他赖以度过发情期的更多是那清透冰凉、仿佛森林中的积雪般的味道，知惠袋雪花的味道。  
幸好是知惠袋。他模模糊糊地想，换成是别的alpha……可能他现在早就被强行结合标记后从此成为alpha的生育机器，一辈子同他的记者生涯告别。  
楼上好像在装修。轰鸣声透过天花板轰上他的耳膜。读卖日经在这轰隆隆的巨响中放空自己的脑海，而脑海中跳出来的全是那个高挑曼妙的女alpha。每次临时标记时她隐忍的眼神和浮上脸颊的红潮，拥抱自己咬破腺体轻柔的力道，和——和在自己耳边吐出的安抚的话语。  
“没事了，没事了……交给姐姐我吧。”  
安抚的话语低沉如毒药，他总在夜深人静的时候想念她夹杂着信息素的呼吸和拥抱，甚至于想象她压在他身上，用她不会用的粗暴方式强行标记他。记者的右手是公认的漂亮修长，此时这只漂亮的手捉住阴茎的根部，自下而上地稚拙地抚弄。每个发情期知惠袋都会提前排开比赛陪在他身边带他度过，如有必要，便添上一个暧昧的临时标记。然而她怎么会知道读卖日经想要的并不是那个带着她信息素的轻飘飘的标记，而是……没有而是。  
他想要她，想到他忍不住想将这个自己沉进冰冷的海水清醒清醒。但不行。不是现在。  
药量不够，抑制剂的药效逐渐消失，连带着剥离去他脑袋中仅剩的一点理智。抚弄阴茎和囊袋只能让那焦躁的空虚感越发扩大，他的指尖划到从未开发过的甬道口，几乎是毫无阻碍地滑了进去。  
一根，两根，然后是三根。常年执笔的手指甲修圆、白皙干净，从穴口抽出的时候带出浓郁的半透明液体，散发着信息素和淫靡气味的液体从指尖滑下，覆盖虎口和掌心，然后是手腕。手指再度探进去，往更深的地方摸索，而再度往外抽时小穴几乎是哀求般地收缩起来，不断分泌的体液在手指和肠壁间穿梭着发出“咕啾”的声音。声音很小，但读卖日经的脸难得自发地红了起来。已被汗水浸透的刘海一缕缕地贴在他脸上，盖住他近乎失神的眼睛。  
……无论如何他不想让知惠袋提前看到这样的自己，如果尽早能缓解掉那难以抑制的欲望就好。但他的手指每一次本能般的律动，他都会想见那张端庄的、总是闭着右眼的脸贴近他，在冲撞之间浮上潮红、滴下汗来——然后空虚感再次沸腾起来，几乎将他整个人吞了个干干净净。  
“——读卖？小读卖？你不开门的话姐姐我就直接拿你给我的钥匙开门啦。打扰……了……”  
天不遂人愿。  
知惠袋雪花提着一小袋药物、反手把门带上时，首先嗅到的就是铺天盖地的苦橙花味和一点浓郁的体液味道。  
“……啊。”  
下一秒她的视线便同睁大眼睛的读卖的视线交汇了个正着。  
那双淡紫色的眼睛犹带着蒸腾的雾气，通红的眼角旁是生理性泪水落下的泪痕。现在那双眼睛里除了情欲便是惊恐，然后读卖日经几乎下意识地将手指抽出，蘸满体液的右手挡在脸前，而那浓厚的体液从指尖再度滑落，一滴一滴缓慢地落在他衬衫大敞的领口上。  
“啊哈……我是不是……有点不太凑巧……”知惠袋试图开口打破这尴尬又暧昧的气氛，但omega浓郁到几乎要强行反制她的信息素让她也噤了声。爽快而清冽的属于alpha的信息素顿时盖满了整个房间，带有同属于植物清苦的味道不讲理又轻缓地将苦橙花的味道同化。读卖日经几乎本能般地发出了一声舒适的呻吟，然后被他自己的另一只手强行捂了下去。  
太糟糕了。糟糕糟糕糟糕糟糕糟糕糟糕糟糕糟糕糟糕糟糕糟糕糟糕糟糕糟糕糟糕——————怎么办，怎么办？  
他的大脑一片空白。而知惠袋的大脑也一片空白。她将提着的药顺手放到鞋柜上，以平常的动作脱下高跟鞋和马甲，走向沙发。  
然后她半跪在沙发上，扣住读卖的右手手腕。读卖日经拼命地想用过长的刘海盖住自己的脸，却感受到手指上传来温热的濡湿感。指尖、骨节、再是指根。读卖忍不住转过头看了一眼，便看到知惠袋雪花的舌尖抵在他的虎口上，用力地舔舐掉残余的体液。知惠袋毫无羞赧地迎向他的视线，露出一个意味深长的微笑，然后低下头，亲了一下他的掌心。  
……怎么办，脸好热。  
过于具有冲击性的画面震得读卖几乎是马上用自由的左手蒙住了眼睛。紧接着这只手也被知惠袋雪花拨开，读卖日经梦寐以求的脸就近在咫尺，脸颊带着潮红，汗珠从额角落下来。但不该是这样，他预想中的这个画面应当出现在高层的高档酒店中，在两人都吐露醉意之后，然后顺势而为，水到渠成——而不是在他自己狭小的被各式各样的资料塞满的个人公寓，更不该是在这个浸透了淫靡味道的他之前。他并不介意自己在和知惠袋雪花的假设的性事中成为怎样乱糟糟的模样，但在达成计划之前……但这也没有如果了。  
那熟悉而体贴的怀抱贴了上来，混杂着苦艾酒的香水味。知惠袋的呼吸带着她清冽的、如同森林积雪的信息素的味道。她的嘴唇贴上他的耳畔。  
“可以吗？”她问。  
“嗯。……嗯。”  
随你喜欢，做吧，填满我——这种话读卖当然不会说出来。他只是下意识地脱口而出，然后感到有些不妥，试图用敷衍的态度将自己冲上天去的喜悦掩饰过去。  
——她愿意永久标记我吗？  
这个疑问从他的第一次发情期开始，持续到刚才。每一次发情知惠袋都太过体贴，体贴到他开始怀疑她是否对他没有任何一点那方面的兴趣，或者，这仅仅是因为两人天生的契合度太低。但每形成一次临时标记，他都能感受到那份信息素间的协调——所以还是因为知惠袋对他并没有那方面的兴趣罢了，是这样吗？  
而此时此刻，这份疑问被知惠袋的询问打破得干干净净。  
知惠袋相当顺手地将他斜抱起来放到床上。明明两人差不多高，alpha天生的体力甚至能盖过男女体能的差距。她放下读卖便开始脱衣服。读卖靠在枕头上喘息，眼睛里则是那具从花哨的女士西服中解放出的凹凸有致得过分的女性躯体。然后知惠袋雪花转过来，他盯着她大腿之间看了两秒，随后“啪”地一声，又把自己的眼睛给捂住了。  
读卖日经听到她跟着“噗”地一声笑了出来，紧接着是滑腻冰凉的胸部贴在他身上的柔软触感，以及那双常年持台球杆的手在他的衬衫下一路游走带来的异样感觉。随后知惠袋的一只手摸上他挺立的乳头，一只手沿着流畅的脊线摸上臀瓣，还轻轻捏了一手。  
“你就不能快点进入正题吗？”读卖咬牙切齿。  
“哈哈哈，原来小读卖这么着急呀？”知惠袋坏心眼地又捏了一把，引来读卖飞来的白眼。  
读卖感到知惠袋雪花的手指替代了他自己的手指，在他的臀缝间流连，然后准确无误地探进了他刚刚自我抚慰失败的甬道里。比起他自己杂乱无章的手法，知惠袋的手指更加具有目的性，从探进去之后便像是在寻找什么——而寻找的答案由他触电般的反应揭露。  
“这个地方，舒服吗？”边问，知惠袋的手指边慢慢地挤压那个点。而读卖的反应一清二楚，内壁一阵痉挛过后，汹涌的肠液从甬道深处漫了出来。他发出一声短促而尖锐的呻吟，然后再次后知后觉地捂住了自己的嘴。  
知惠袋雪花撑起上半身，鼻腔中泄出笑音。读卖日经感到那个他避不敢看的巨物抵在他的穴口，然后在过量的肠液润滑下缓慢地入侵。巨大的满足感从结合的部分升腾上他的神经，而吸取过教训的他死死咬住自己的下唇，以免又发出奇怪的声音让知惠袋取笑。然而当那巨物整根没入后，知惠袋的脸凑了上来，随后他感到自己死死咬紧的牙关被舌尖撬开，然后口腔和舌头被掠夺，全部覆盖上炽热的积雪味道。而他的腰则被扶住，随后冲来的是一波又一波的冲撞，每一次深入都深到生殖腔口。  
“……哈……唔……”他的意识就这么被彻底冲乱了。吻和抽插，哪一个都不给他留喘息的余地。唾液从唇舌纠缠的嘴角流下，肠液混着精液从被涨到一根根褶皱抚平的穴口滴落。快感在他脑中潮起潮落，他看到知惠袋的右眼也睁了开，那双颜色不同的眼睛一同发出他从未见过的属于掠食者的光彩。读卖日经的双腿勾上她纤细的腰，脚尖突然绷紧——他的脑中再次一片空白，而这份空白被填满小腹的浓稠热流和生殖腔中聚成的结洗刷上半透明的靡靡之色。  
知惠袋蓝色的长发已经散了下来，同他自己的黑发纠缠在一起。读卖日经感到她在自己眼角边落下轻吻：“别哭呀，这样显得姐姐我太粗暴了，我可是会心疼的哦？”她调笑般的爽朗声音一如平常，读卖日经突然心中一气，瞪了她一眼：“为什么你这么熟门熟路啊？”  
“……当然是成年人的秘密啦？”知惠袋雪花想要蒙混过关。  
“什么啊，不要自诩是我的姐姐好吗你明明和我同岁……到底……呜……”  
最后他追根究底的质问被再度的一波又一波的汹涌吞掉了。


End file.
